The secrets of our souls are in our voices
by Connor Elric
Summary: Klarions bored, that's never a good thing. So when he gets bored this time, he decides to get revenge on a certain bird and his team. Anything they say, think, or do-now or in the past- or even what they want is on display in musical version. This new disease is very contagious, and it won't stop until every last secret is spilt. Sorry for short first chapter. Read and Review?
1. Purple poofing powder

Hey guys…look at that…another new one. Hehehe…Um…Yeah! DON'T HURT ME! Give it a chance? Thanks to **Browniesarethebest **(dear god I say that a lot!) for helping me with the title. Check out her stories. Do it. After you read mine, that is. :) Sorry it's so short, this is the prologue. I'll update soon.

* * *

**Secrets of our souls lie in our voices**

**9:35 pm **

**June 2****nd**

**Gotham City**

_WATCH OUT!_ The voice screamed in Robin's mind. He dove to the ground with the grace that only someone with years of acrobatics training can master.

_Thanks, KF! _He said back, throwing batarangs rapidly at the enemies.

_Robin, Kid Flash! Are you both alright?_

Robin sighed. _We're fine, M'gann. Kid Flash was just warning me about some goons. _There was something Robin couldn't get out of his head, why was Klarion in _his_ city?

Earlier that day Batman had debriefed them for a mission in Gotham, which surprised the bird. How could it not? Klarion the witch boy wasn't exactly one of the regulars in Gotham.

_Klarion could just be wishing to cause trouble and lure you here, Robin. Maybe he's upset about how the last fight went and wishes to fight you again._

Robin sighed again, sometimes he forgot about the mind link. There was no secrets with them, except for Robin's identity. M'gann managed to put a wall that could sustain anything related to the hero's pasts (or in his case ID's), and locked it away. But anything else was fair game to the others to see.

Not that they'd let the league know.

_Yeah, maybe, still—the personification of chaos in __**Gotham**__? Yeah, this is so not asterous._

_Klarion's spotted!_ M'gann nearly mind-screamed. _He's by Gotham academy._

_Why is he there?_ Both Robin and Artemis groaned.

_Wait, why'd you want to know__—_ Artemis began to think, but was interrupted.

_Come on, team, move out! _Kaldur thought sharply. _I've always wanted to say that._

* * *

The team had been captured. Again. The were 'presented' in front of Klarion, all handcuffed and looking for a way out.

"Hello Robin." Klarion said, smirking, his cat nowhere in sight. "You let my secrets out." The blue boy glared at the cape-clad not-sidekick.

"The cat being a weakness isn't really a secret…"

"NO FAIR, SHUT UP!" Klarion screamed. "Anyway, but all of my good secrets are out, so it's only fair yours are too."

"What?"

"Now!"

**POOF**

"It wasn't supposed to sound like poof," Klarion scowls, looking at the knocked out teens. "It was supposed to be a 'bang', oh well!"

"So, Klari, did you really just do it for revenge?" Joker steps out, spraying each of the teens with a purple gas.

"No. I just got bored." He smirks. Joker laughs.

"You're learnin' kiddo!" Klarion frowned at Joker and looked startled.

"The gas is supposed to be blue…"

"Well, Uncle Jay made it a little bit more—long lasting!"

"Ugh. Get them out of here, I don't want to catch it!"

"What's the magic woooord?"

"Abracadabra?"

"Close enough." Joker laughed.

"What'd you do, anyway?"

"You'll see soon, Klari!"

* * *

Again, sorry for the shortness. Please review?


	2. Anything they can do, we can do better!

Hey guys! Thanks for the six reviews on such a short chapter, love you! :)

I left out Red Arrow last chapter, but he was there. No, Zantana wasn't there yet, or Rocket. I can't write Rocket. She was there a lot for like, three episodes, then not at all. What was up with that?

I made up Batgirl's A0 number. Anyone know her B0 number?

The song is listed at the bottom, I added a few sentences and took away a lot. :D

* * *

**The secrets of our souls are in our voices**

**2:30 PM**

**June 4****th**

**Mount Justice **

_Recognized: Batgirl—guest A09_

Batgirl ran down the slightly familiar halls of Mount Justice and stopped in front of the infirmary.

"Batgirl." A gruff voice said solemnly and the red-head turned around, focusing her light blue eyes onto the kevlar suit of a familiar bat.

"Batman." She answered back, just as gruff. She smiled slightly and cocked an eyebrow. "Have they—"

"No, they haven't woken up yet. No change in their vitals, or toxin levels. I expect you back at the cave by nine to patrol."

He promptly left the room, most likely wanting to stay even though he was going to look for a cure to _whatever_ had been applied to the young justice team.

Two days ago the entirety of the team except for two had went on a simple mission in Gotham to keep the chaos brat at bay. Two days ago the team was found on the outskirts of the city, no major injuries except for the unknown toxin in all of their systems.

Batgirl walked calmly through the door labeled 'quarantined' and pulled on a gas mask. She walked further into the room and scowled. Zantana was already at _his _bed, already comforting _him_. That was _her_ job. Robin was _her_ best friend and no second rate magician was going to change that.

"Batgirl!" The voice was muffled by the magician's own gas mask, but the bat heard it none the less. "…hi."

"Hi, Zantana. Any luck?"

"Dead to the world."

"He always gets like this." Batgirl sighed "He puts things off so much horrible then they really are."

Zantana nodded slightly, looking really awkward as she tucked hair behind her ear. "He can break his arm and it be no problem, but a cold and…"

"It's all over." Batgirl finished, sitting on the other side of Robin's bed. "One time, he got the bird flu and—"

"And we agreed never to talk about that again." A weak voice mumbled, startled, the girls looked down. They were met with the whites of a domino mask peering up at them, or more truthfully, their gas masks. "This is so not asterous, Bats and Z have been turned into robot aliens. Itzza end of the world." He slurred, looking confused.

"I'll go call Batman." Batgirl said, standing up. Before she could even finish the sentence, however, the dark knight swooped into the room.

"Batgirl, the other mentors need to be contacted; the others are waking up as well." Was what the caped crusader barked out. Batgirl gritted her teeth. Why didn't he ask Zantana, Robin was waking up! So what if the _magic girl_ was Robin's girlfriend? She had known him since he was eight!

But, sure enough to his word; Wally, Artemis, Roy, M'gann, Kaldur, and Connor were all beginning to stir, looking majorly out of sorts and confused.

* * *

Robin groaned as he repeated his story, yet again, to his adoptive father/mentor. "The last thing I remember is going to the debriefing, then we got in the bio ship and…blank. Nothing after that."

He was seated on the couch of Mount Justice, the toxin being deemed as relatively dormant for now. All of the members (other than Zee and Rocket) were seated on the couch. All of them had stopped being questioned hours ago. All of them but Robin, anyway.

Everything was like normal. M'gann and Connor were watching the show on TV—trying to decipher some earthly customs. Artemis and Wally were arguing loudly, Kaldur was curled up reading a book, and batgirl (okay—she's not so normal around here) was trying to persuade Batman, along with Robin, to stop with the questioning.

"I can't help it," Batman said monotonously "I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Please, can I just watch the _Thor_ with M'gann and Connor? _Please_?" Robin and Batgirl both nodded at each other before turning their best our-eyes-may-be-covered-but-aren't-we-_adorable_ gazes on Batman. Robin's was better, obviously, but Batgirl was improving.

"Fine but if something—"

"BAYWATCH!" Artemis screamed, jumping up from the couch with soda dripping from her hair. Wally just laughed and stared up at her with mirth in his eyes. "This is the last straw, I think you know what's gonna have to happen." She glared at him and crossed her arms.

Wally stood up and glared back "I think you ought to show me, Blondie. Prove that you're the best, if that's what it takes."

Artemis nearly screamed, and she pointed her finger directly at his chest. Then…it got weird. "_Anything you can do I can do better...I can do anything better than you_" Music started playing in the back ground, and without even thinking, all the members who had recently been in a coma snapped their fingers in unison twice.

Wally looked at her incredulous "_No, you can't_!" He sang back, circling her.

Artemis smirked "_Yes, I can_." Batman and Batgirl looked at each other, shock evident on one of their faces while vague surprise was left on the olders.

Wally stomped his foot, childishly "_No, you can't_!"

Artemis stomped her foot back and they resumed circling each other "_Yes, I can_!"

"_No, you can't_."

Artemis looked exasperated as the team snapped again "_Yes, I can, yes, I can_!"

Batman had apparently left to go call the mentors or do something batty, because when Batgirl turned to ask him what was going on—he wasn't there.

Wally smirked and walked away from Artemis "_Anything you can be I can be greater_!" Artemis scoffed

"_Yeah right_!"

"_...Sooner or later I'm greater than you_!"

"_No, you're not_!"

"_Yes, I am_."

Artemis poked him in the chest "_No, you're not_."

Wally pushed her slightly "_Yes, I am_."

Artemis looked ready to kill him, when the team snapped again and she just turned away from him briskly. "_No, you're not_."

Wally stomped his foot again "_Yes, I am, yes I am_!" He mimbed shooting a gun "_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge_."

Artemis caught a bow tossed to her by Roy and shot a toy bird threw into the air by Robin "_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow_."

Wally looked uncertain as he sang the next part, but shrugged and sang it anyway "_I can live on bread and cheese_!" As a speedster, it was possible with enough bread and cheese…

Robin looked up in awe "_And only on that_?" He asked, joining the singing.

Wally pointed at his chest, smug "_Yep_!" He obviously thought Robin was on his side.

Robin lost his smirk and both him and Artemis sang together "_So can a rat_." Wally lost his smile and glared at his best friend.

Batgirl ignored their signing for a minute and thought. Why would batman leave her, he presumably left to either contact the mentors or leave the posion without be infected…but why didn't he take her? Unless he thought she was infected already…

But, that didn't make any sense, she'd been exposed as long as him. And what happened to 'no bat left behind'?

Wally looked smug as he danced away "_I can open any safe_."

Artemis looked awed this time "_Without being caught_?"

Wally shrugged "_Um…sure_!"

Robin nodded and slapped Artemis's hand as she sang "_That's what I thought (you crock)_"

"_Hey, I thought she was a crock_?" M'gann asked, looking confused.

"_I think it's a typo_!" Robin sang and then they all laughed.

Roy jumped up this time "_I can jump a hurdle_."

Artemis smirked and shook her head "_I can wear a girdle_."

Kaldur lazily looked up from his book and supplied "_I can knit a sweater_"

Robin just shook his head "_They can fill it better_!" Batgirl had figured out what was going on now! It was a full out brawl of the sexes. Girls (And Robin—who knew he was a feminist?) Versus guys!

Connor frowned, and jumped really high up, but he didn't fly. "_I can do __**most**__ anything_."

M'gann looked at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes "_Can you bake a pie_?"

Connor just looked at the ground, embarrassed "_No…_"

M'gann floated in the air and propped her chin up on her hand "_Neither can I_!" They all threw there arms up and yelled "_PIE_!"

Wally stared his best friend down "_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter_!"

Robin smirked "_I can sing anything sweeter than you_!"

Wally looked startled "_No, you can't_!"

Robin and the girls started to back the others into a corner "_Yes, we can_."

Wally and the guys pushed back "_No, you can't_."

Artemis poked Wally in the chest as the others on her 'team' sang "_Oh, yes, we can_."

The guys sang full out, glaring at the other 'team' "_No, you can't_!"

Artemis's team let her have the last note, harmonizing in the back ground "_Yes I can!_ _(Yes she can!)_"

Batgirl just stared at them, and Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, what the fudge cookies was that?"

* * *

For those of you who don't know that was "Anything you can do I can do better" I don't own. Speaking of which, Young Justice is owned by Peter David and Cartoon Network. Not me. Please review.


	3. The final battle: Science or Magic?

Sorry for the delay. I was addicted to tumblr, it's fun. Join. Please? Anyway, thanks guys. Sorry for shortness, I wanted to get this out here. I love you all and there will be more soon, I promise you this.

* * *

**The secrets of our souls are in our voices**

**5:00 PM**

**June 4****th**

**Mount Justice **

Zantanna walked through the doors to Mount Justice and sighed, not grabbing one of the masks that were set up because she had 'already been exposed'. She flopped onto the couch and groaned. "Batman said you guys needed me?" The team was sitting at a giant table, books surrounding them and they were all so focused on the books they hadn't realized Zantanna was there until she said something.

Robin grins and waves at her "Hey Zee, and yep, we've got books and we're trying to figure out what did this. It's not whelming but-"

Wally rolled his eyes and held up a book "Not 'whelming'? This, my friend, classifys as the most boring of the very, very boring work association." Him and Robin nod at each other, before gesturing to Zantanna "Joooooiiiiin us!"

Zantanna rolls her eyes, sitting down at the table and grabbing one of the thicker books.

Batgirl's eye twitched "I was wondering, how do we know she was infected already…?"

Robin just looks at her like shes an idiot "Because Batman said so, duh."

She rolls her eyes. "He tells me to do stuff all the time and I never do." Everyone looks at her, smirking. She sighs "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"No, he's recording us."

She moans, placing her head in her hands. "I don't want to clean the batmobile _again_!" Robin cackles.

Zantanna smirks triumphantly before she goes back to the book. After a few minutes, she grins and says "I already know what it is."

Wally raises an eyebrow "And that would be…?"

Zantanna smirks and music starts playing, she stands up and sways slightly.

M'gann and Artemis come behind her, swaying with her. "_Oh, ho, ho it's magic, you know…_"

Wally rolls his eyes "Yeah, right." Roy sighs and just shakes his head.

"Can we move on to the most reliable answ-"

Zantanna wags her finger at them "_Never believe it's not so, it's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so!_"

Wally stands up and glares at her "_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, when nearly fourteen billion years ago expansions start and—_"

Robin held up his hand "WAIT!"

Wally smirked and sang with a matter-of-factual tone "_The earth began to cool, the autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools we built the wall—"_

Batgirl smirked, thinking that not believing in magic was better than siding with Zantanna. She stood up with him and nodded "_We built the pyramids!_"

He looked shocked that anyone was on his side, but he smirked and they sang together with Roy. "_Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery—that all started with a big BANG!_"

Zantanna waved her hand in front of their faces "HEY! _Oh, ho, ho, it's magic, you two know…"_

Robin waved his hands at them and sighed "_Never believe it's not so!_"

M'gann laughed and sang with them "_It's magic, you know." _Everyone but Roy, Wally, and Batgirl sang this time. "_Never believe, it's not so…."_

Roy crossed his arms and shook his head "_Since the dawn of man is really not that long,"_

Wally nodded and spun around, pointing a finger at Zantanna "_As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song._"

Batgirl laughed "_A fraction of a second and the elements were made._" They all began to sing together "_The bipeds stood up straight, the dinosaurs all met their fate, they tried to leap but they were late and they all died_"

Batgirl whispered the next part "_They froze they're asses off._"

Wally nodded "_The oceans and pangea see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya. Set in motion by the same big BANG_!"

Robin stood up, sighing. He didn't even know why the song pissed him off—it had nothing to do with hating on Magic. Just that Science is always right… "_Do you believe in magic, in a young girls heart?_" Zantanna grinned at him and joined in.

"_How it can save us, whenever it starts and its magic... When you feel it moving, the magic will set in like an old time movie._"

Robin stood up on the table and pulled people up with him, until only Wally, Batigirl, and Roy were left on the ground. "_I believe in magic, in this young girls heart, you know it has saved us, from the very start it was magic! When you see it moving!_" Zantanna made the books dance around and fireworks erupt. _"It sets in like an old time movie!_"

Wally just shook his head "_It's expanding ever outward but one day. It will cause the stars to go the other way_,"

Roy nods slightly, shooting a arrow at the wall, which bounced back at him as he sang. "_Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here,"_ He ducks and the arrow narrowly misses him. He shrugs and grins slightly. "_It won't be hurt, our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger BANG_!"

Batgirl nods and laughs, spinning around "_Religion or astronomy, Encarta, Deuteronomy, it all started with the big bang!_"

Zantanna and her side of the team glare at them "_It's magic, you know, never believe it's not so. It's magic. You know, never believe it's not so."_

Wally, Batgirl, and Roy glare back "**Magic**_ and mythology, Einstein and astrology, it all started with the big bang!" _They grin as the other side becomes speechless, finishing the fight smugly._"It all started with the big BANG!"_

* * *

Again, sorry for shortness and horribleness. But, someone had to do it. I'm sorry that the song for the science sucked but…it was the only one I could find that didn't just list the elements. I love you all and please, review. I promise I'll update soon.


End file.
